Liquid crystal filled in a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel does not emit light, and it needs a backlight module to light up so as to clearly display the patterns to be displayed on the LCD panel. The arrangement of a source arranged on the backlight module can be referred to as a vertical-type, and a side-type.
In the side-type backlight module. a chromatic aberration could be encountered since the printing pattern on the waveguide will absorb the light source. In addition, different bins of the LED will also attribute the chromatic aberration. This chromatic aberration will become worse as the dimension of the LCD panel becomes larger.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide a technical solution to address the prior art problems.